Albert Enstone
| branch =Aviation | serviceyears = | rank =Captain | unit =No. 4 Squadron RNAS/No. 204 Squadron RAF | commands = | battles = | awards =Distinguished Service Cross Distinguished Flying Cross | laterwork = Interior decorator and local artist }} Captain Albert James Enstone DSC DFC was a British World War I flying ace. Various sources credit him with differing air victory scores. In one text, he is credited with 13 confirmed aerial victories and driving down 11 other German airplanes, including three Gotha bombers.Shores, et al, page 149–150 Another source lists 15 confirmed aerial victories; ten (including one shared win) were destroyed, and five (including one shared win) were driven down out of control. However, there is no mention of Gotha bombers.http://www.theaerodrome.com/aces/england/enstone.php Retrieved 11 May 2011. Regardless of his actual victory totals, records show that Enstone served his country valiantly. Early life Albert James Enstone was the second son of Thomas and Flora Enstone of Edgbaston, Birmingham, England.(Flight, 25 March 1920) http://www.flightglobal.com/pdfarchive/view/1920/1920%20-%200345.html Retrieved 11 May 2011. World War I service Enstone joined the Royal Naval Air Service in April 1916 and learned to fly at Cranwell.Franks (Pup), p. 37. He was one of the founding members of 4 Naval Squadron in April 1917; it was stationed at Bray Dunes on the Franco-Belgian border, and was tasked with both flying offensive patrols and escorting RNAS bombing missions. He used a Sopwith Pup to counter German probes over the English Channel. Enstone destroyed four enemy airplanes near or over the English Channel between 9 May and 5 June 1917, including one kill shared with Arnold Jacques Chadwick.Shores, et al, page 150 His second victory, scored on 9 May, forecast his later citation for valor; Naval 4 battled a large opposing force of German Albatroses for 25 minutes, with Alexander MacDonald Shook and Langley Frank Willard Smith joining Enstone in victory.Franks (Pup), p. 45. After he and his squadron upgraded to Sopwith Camels, Enstone used his new mount to down three more German planes in July 1917, including an effort against a seaplane teamed with Chadwick and Ronald M. Keirstead. The new ace would go on to push his victory total to 10 for 1917. Between his ninth and tenth wins, on 1 October 1917, Enstone was promoted from temporary Flight Sub-Lieutenant to temporary Flight Lieutenant.(The London Gazette, 5 October 1917) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/30324/pages/10296 contains notice of promotion; http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/30324/pages/10297 lists name. Retrieved 11 May 2011. He also won the Distinguished Service Cross during this string of victories.http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/30227/supplements/8207 Retrieved 18 January 2010. Enstone continued to win throughout early 1918 until he was relieved of combat duty and returned to Home Establishment in England in August 1918.Franks (Camel), p. 18. He was awarded the Distinguished Flying Cross during this period. Post World War I Albert James Enstone married Elsie Grace Lilienfield on 16 March 1920 at Saint Mary's, Bryanston Square, London. On 18 March 1924, Enstone dissolved a partnership with Clarence Walter Lynfield (formerly Lilienfield) as a general merchant in London, Birmingham, and Dublin.(The London Gazette, 8 January 1926) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/33122/pages/250 Retrieved 17 January 2011. On 27 November 1928, the firm of Enstone and Lilienfield posted notice that their joint stock company would dissolve within the next three months.(The London Gazette, 27 November 1928) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/33442/pages/7781; http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/33442/pages/7783 Retrieved 11 May 2011. On 26 April 1929, the firm was dissolved.(The London Gazette, 26 April 1929) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/33489/pages/2773; http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/33489/pages/2774 Retrieved 11 May 2011. Honours and awards * Text of citation for award of the Distinguished Service Cross (DSC) Flight Commander Alexander MacDonald Shook R.N.A.S. Flight Lieutenant Arnold Jacques Chadwick R.N.A.S (since reported drowned) Flight Sub-Lieutenant Albert James Enstone, R.N.A.S. Flight Sub-Lieutenant Langley Frank Willard Smith R.N.A.S. (since reported missing) For exceptional gallantry and remarkable skill and courage whilst serving with the R.N.A.S. at Dunkirk during May and June, 1917, in repeatedly attacking and destroying hostile aircraft. * Text of citation for award of the Distinguished Flying Cross (DFC) Capt. Albert James Enstone, D.S.C. (Sea Patrol). Has been engaged for eighteen months on active service flying (ten months as Flight Leader). Has destroyed twelve hostile machines and brought down six more out of control. During the past month Capt. Enstone attacked an enemy gun, which was firing on one of our crashed machines, and succeeded in blowing up the ammunition dump alongside the gun, causing a great explosion, with flames reaching to a height of nearly 300 feet.''http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/30913/supplements/11251 Retrieved 18 January 2010. List of victories Accounts of victories scored by Albert James Enstone differ widely from source to source. The table below is an attempt to collate his victories. Numbered victories are those that were confirmed by the Royal Naval Air Service or its successor Royal Air Force. Unconfimed victories are denoted by the notation "u/c". If you are uncertain about how to list a claim, Aerial victory standards of World War I can be instructive. Please supply source(s) of information for entries. ---- See also A photograph of Enstone's Distinguished Flying Cross can be seen at http://www.mediastorehouse.com/distinguished_flying_cross_1919-1936_reverse/print/3688033.html Sources of information References * Franks, Norman ''Sopwith Pup Aces of World War 1: Volume 67 of Osprey Aircraft of the Aces: Issue 67 of Aircraft of the Aces. Osprey Publishing, 2005. ISBN 1-84176-886-3, ISBN 978-1-84176-886-1. * Franks, Norman. Sopwith Camel Aces of World War 1. Osprey Publishing, 2003. ISBN 1-84176-534-1, ISBN 978-1-84176-534-1. * Shores, Christopher F. et al. Above the Trenches: A Complete Record of the Fighter Aces and Units of the British Empire Air Forces 1915-1920. Grub Street, 1990. ISBN 0-948817-19-4, ISBN 978-0-948817-19-9. Category:1895 births Category:Royal Navy officers of World War I Category:Royal Naval Air Service aviators Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Flying Cross (United Kingdom) Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Cross (United Kingdom) Category:People from Birmingham, West Midlands Category:British World War I flying aces Category:1963 deaths